Gabite
|Height = 0.95 m|Weight = 35.6 kg |Moveset (Insert the Moveset template here)= |Abilities = Sand Veil, Rough Skin |Nature = Hasty |Hold Item = Joy Ribbon |Team Name, if no team put N/A = Paradise }} __TOC__ About :Gabite is an adolescent who lives in Post Town and works at the inn along with her family. She's generally perky and optimistic, but distances herself using a snarky persona. She dreams of exploration, but is doubted for her small size by not only villagers, but her own parents. Appearance :Considering size is considered equal to strength among dragon-types, Gabite would explicitly be described as a "runt". Noticeably smaller than average, she stands at only 0.9 meters to the regular 1.4 meters. Because of this, she is rather scrawny, and struggles with defense, but is speedier than most Gabite. She has wide, youthful eyes and sharp, well-kept claws. She has 2 sharp protruding fangs that are occasionally visible when she grins widely. She wears a Joy Ribbon tied around her "horn". She used to wear two, but gave one to Vaporeon after she threw a tantrum from not winning a raffle. Personality :Gabite is best described as ambitious and hasty, but with a clever edge. Her dual typing of dragon and ground naturally gives her a unique but effective blend of two different mindsets. As a dragon type, she naturally has a bit of a temper, and commonly considers herself superior towards others, making her a bit bossy or rude at times. However, once you’ve earned her trust and respect (or maybe she’s just scared of you, who knows), she’ll be madly loyal, another trait likely influenced by her dragon genes. She’s rather hasty and isn’t afraid to get dirty, commonly looking at things from a quick-paced but grounded perspective, one of the aspects she gets from her ground-type heritage. She’s quick-witted and clever, and uses this to commonly hide her insecurities behind a snarky persona, which often also causes her to come off as rude. Often, she doesn’t realize this or care about the way she comes off to others until after the fact, a major flaw. She excessively dreams and longs to explore, but doubts herself for her size, a doubt mostly instigated by her father. She hates being called small or being treated like a child, as she believes she’s a little more mature than she really is. Relations : Family :: Garchomp :: Gabite has always have a love-hate relationship with her father. She loves him and looks up to him as a role model, but also finds him to be one of the most frustrating pokémon in her life. He believes she shouldn’t be an explorer for her small size, and does everything possible to keep Gabite from achieving this, much to her dismay. This behavior has inflicted the small dragon with additional doubts and worries, but also given her even more incentive. :: Dragonite :: Gabite loves her mother dearly, but finds it hypocritical for Dragonite to go off exploring while she tells her she should just stay at the inn because of dangers. Her mother wants her to stay in the inn and lay low for, well, probably forever, much to Gabite’s dismay. She tends to avoid or laugh off her requests to learn to explore instead of direct confrontation. Gabite likely also gets the airier, imaginative side of her personality, ironic for a ground-type, from Dragonite, a partial flying-type’s, influence. :: Gible :: Gible is definitely the family member Gabite is closest to. With her parents off exploring, Gabite has been left to mostly raise Gible by herself. She remorses that the young dragon doesn’t get to experience proper care like she did as a Gible, but she does her best. She finds his quite frankly chaotic mindset to be both amusing but exhausting, but wouldn’t ever ask her little brother to change. She commonly worries for his safety and happiness. ::Swanna ''(Honorary)'' :: Gabite sees Swanna like an aunt, or even a second mother at times. Considering she grew up at the inn, how could she not? Swanna has always been more supportive of Gabite’s ambitions, which she appreciates, or if she’s opposed to it, she’s never made it too obvious. : Allies & Friends :: Travis (Formerly known as Dewott) :: Description or quote by the character describing their relationship with the character. :: Luxio :: Description or quote by the character describing their relationship with the character. :: Dunsparce :: Description or quote by the character describing their relationship with the character. :: Vaporeon :: Description or quote by the character describing their relationship with the character. :: Cubchoo :: Description or quote by the character describing their relationship with the character. :: Harrison :: Description or quote by the character describing their relationship with the character. :: Sol :: Description or quote by the character describing their relationship with the character. : Adversaries & Rivals :: Chikorita :: Description or quote by the character describing their relationship with the character. :: Poochyena :: Description or quote by the character describing their relationship with the character. History :Gabite was born just outside of Post Town, the destination her parents had been travelling to. Knowing of the growing increase in scale trade and demand, the two dragon types knew that it would not be safe to raise young in a populated or well-known area, so they retreated to Post Town where one of their contacts, Swanna, the signora of Post Town’s inn, offered them a home in return for work. Gabite, a Gible at the time, assisted in inn work even at a young age, mostly running errands. She got into her fair share of trouble despite this, occasionally playing with other children in the town, most notably Oshawott, futurely Dewott/Travis. :When she was slightly older, her parents started going out on occasional adventures. During one of these adventures her father brought her back a Joy Ribbon, which she valued dearly. However, her parents grew weary as Gible started to grow more interested and invested in their adventures, already considering exploring as her own career choice. Desperate to grow into a Gabite even faster, due to a misconception about how Joy Ribbons work, Gible grew desperate for a second to “double her growth”, and she had her eye on the one Kecleon had yet to sell. Through months of hard work and savings, she managed to gather up enough Poke to buy the scarf, and proudly wore the second Joy Ribbon on the “horn” she’d yet to cover in one. Ironically, it was through the hard work to get this ribbon that Gible grew enough to evolve into Gabite. She later discovered her original thought about the Joy Ribbon to be false, but still values it as her most prized possession due to the hard work and time she alone spent to get it, providing her with a sense of independence from her parents she longs for. :It was around this time that Gible, her younger brother, was born. Her parents seemed restless and uninterested in raising another hatchling, and decided to continue exploring, leaving Gible with Gabite and essentially weighing her down so she couldn’t consider exploring. They truly did “knock out two pidgeys with one stone”. Gabite loved her brother dearly, doing her best to haphazardly Logs :Oct. 23rd 2017 LVL 23 --> 24 (+1) In Forest of Shadows with Dewott and Cubchoo, chasing Luxio. Gallery Baby 2.png Baby.png Drag_baby.png PMD Ref copy.jpg Category:Characters Category:Main Cast Category:Dragon-Type Category:Ground-Type